thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooking Skill
The Cooking Skill is one of six basic Skills that can be developed in The Sims Social. It can be viewed as comparable to the "Cooking" Skill that appears throughout The Sims series. Leveling up your cooking skill will unlock a number of decorative kitchen objects as well as more kitchen appliances for your home. You can raise your cooking skill to 456 without SimCash. With the ten cash items, you can gain a max level of 642. Cooking Skill Instruments You can use these objects to improve Cooking Skill. Regular Skill Items Cooking skill items that are available to purchase with Simoleons or Social Points. 'Brand Name Wisebuy' For more information on this object, see the Brand Name Wisebuy page. 'Yosemite Portable BBQ or CharKoohl Black BBQ' Note: For more information on these objects, see the Yosemite Portable BBQ or the CharKoohl Black BBQ pages. 'Perfect Cup 55' For more information on this object, see the Perfect Cup 55 page. 'Llamark Cook-Rite' Note: To cook on the stove, the Sim also needs a refrigerator and empty countertop. For more information on this object, see the Llamark Cook-Rite page. 'Wafflematic 3T' For more information on this object, see the Wafflematic 3T page. 'G King Counter' For more information on this object, see the G King Counter page. 'Holiday Stove' Note: To cook on the stove, the Sim also needs a refrigerator and empty countertop. For more information on this object, see the Holiday Stove page. 'Venture Grill' For more information on this object, see the Venture Grill page. 'Mr Füd's Ice Cream Maker' For more information on this object, see the Mr Füd's Ice Cream Maker page. 'Vespertine Cocktail Bar' For more information on this object, see the Vespertine Cocktail Bar page. 'Domestica Ringo-Fire Stove' For more information on this object, see the Domestica Ringo-Fire Stove page. 'DyKoTami Coffee Machine' For more information on this object, see the DyKoTami Coffee Machine page. SimCash Skill Items Cooking kill items that can only be purchased with SimCash. 'Jetblack 500' For more information on this object, see the Jetblack 500 page. 'Wilderness Camp Fire' For more information on this object, see the Wilderness Camp Fire page. 'Amour Edition Stove' For more information about this object, see the Amour Edition Stove page. 'Oasis Master Brick Oven' For more information on this object, see the Oasis Master Brick Oven page. Limited Time Skill Items Cooking skills that were on the shop for a limited time and/or that are no longer available to purchase. 'Le Café Grande Patisserie' For more information on this object, see the Le Café Grande Patisserie page. 'Mr Füd's Smooth Blendz Maker' For more information on this object, see the Mr Füd's Smooth Blendz Maker page. 'Mr Füd's Classic Milkshake Maker' For more information on this object, see the Mr Füd's Classic Milkshake Maker page. 'Tempest Blaze Stove' For more information on this object, see the Tempest Blaze Stove page. 'Re-Lux RefreshMaster Mini Bar' For more information about this object see the Re-Lux RefreshMaster Mini Bar page. Special Skill Items 'Arrigo Coffee Machine' For more information on this object, see the Arrigo Coffee Machine page. 'MmmToasty® Pro Grill' For more information on this object, see the MmmToasty® Pro Grill page. 'Quantum Orbital Kitchen' For more information on this object, see the Quantum Orbital Kitchen page. 'SwigSpot Anniversary Edition' For more information about this object, see the SwigSpot Anniversary Edition page. 'ValleyView Splendor BBQ' For more information about this object visit the ValleyView Splendor BBQ page. 'CuisineMuse Master Kitchen' For more information about this object see the CuisineMuse Master Kitchen page. Category:Skills Category:Cooking Category:Templates Category:template:s